


Dream-chaser

by amuk



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Community: 31_days, Family, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was once a star-chaser, now reduced to the ground and its asteroids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream-chaser

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: September 22 // private star systems

One time, she had stars. She had stars and planets where the rain ran red and the sun was green. A broken down ship that sometimes  crawled with aliens or long-forgotten meals, escapades that often left them poorer, and smoky air, the rements of cigarettes that should have been outside. She once had all of this (there were stubborn silences and tentacious arguements and moments where light snoring and sprawled limbs seemed just right.)  
  
Now Ed sits on a planet that was once the starting point and is now the ill-wanted end zone. Instead of stars, she spends her days chasing streaks of white and crashing asteriods--spends her nights curled up with Ein and dreams of what once was. Sometimes she dives through her computer, the odd break between each flight, and looks them up. Is Jet just as burly, Faye just as cunning? It's harder to find anything on Spike, but she doesn't have as much time to look and her skills dulled over time, an unused knife.   
  
"Do you remember Faye-Faye? She and Spike-person used to fight a lot." Ed whispers into Ein's coat, not having to look to know the answer. There were stolen meals and lost wallets, minature trees guarded fiercly by a dragon. A princess who could rob you blind and a lazy cowboy--Ed looks for their pictures again. They won't look the same, she knows, the images as outdated as her memory.    
  
Falling asleep to the rhythm of whistles and steps, Ed dreams of a ship sailing through space, causing mayhem from one port to another.


End file.
